


THE SQUAD

by xxxLxxx



Category: Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxLxxx/pseuds/xxxLxxx
Summary: “We need to get revenge! For us… for our parents.” – Kim Jinhwan ; Winter, 2009
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Donghyuk/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. ONE HORRIFIC NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not promise this is good. It might be suck and crack. So, please bear with me and enjoy the the story. Peace!
> 
> Some character or events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real person, living or dead, is coincidental and not intend by me. Please don't read if you are sensitive. I don't want to offend or fight with anyone. And, please bear with any grammar mistake as English is not my first language.
> 
> *Very slow update*
> 
> CHARACTER CLAIM:  
> KIM JINHWAN aka JAY/NANI  
> KIM JIWON aka BOBBY(BOB)/JI  
> KIM HANBIN aka B.I/BIN  
> KIM DONGHYUK aka DONGI/EZRA

_**Winter, 2009** _   
_**Vincent & Angel Mansion, Seoul, South Korea...** _

**SILENT.** It was silent. No more noise sound. No louder banging. Everything turn into silent. Palpitation in Jay’s chest began to ease. Slowly he stepped out from his room and what he can see was the darkness. Jay began to walk carefully. The big mansion makes it harder, but he need to go where the noisy sound comes from. He stepped on one by one of the stairs full of alert until he heard the sound of crying.

“Don’t cry, Dongi.”

  
Bobby's voice wrapped up in his ear made the irregular heartbeats of Jay's chest tremble again. Immediately he felt uneasy. Ezra cried? Why? What was wrong? What happened? Is it related to the noise I heard before? Jay wondered himself. He didn’t know what really happened. Neither anyone knows. Even though curiosity keep flirting inside his heart, Jay still walked slowly, and carefully.

  
“Hyung… Jiwon-hyung…”

  
Voice of B.I greeted the ears now. Jay was more agitated. Steps are set slowly at first became speedy. He needs to get to his brothers right away. He wanted to know why Ezra cried. He also wants to know why the sound of B.I voice is so weak, so heart broken. In addition, why would Bobby have to persuade Ezra and B.I, their two siblings? What exactly happened?

  
“Hey? What’s going on?” Jay asked. Slowly approached his brother.

  
Once he heard Jay’s voice, Ezra started to scream. His kneeling on the ground and cry madly. Bobby tried to comfort his youngest brother. He hug Ezra tightly, looking as stern as ever. Bobby’s not giving even a single hint of breaking down. At least for now, he try to act as strong as he can be.

  
No one answering.

  
Jay turns to B.I who bite his own lips, trying harder to keep himself from crying. Even though it was clear in Jay’s eyes that B.I body was shivering. It make Jay curious, what really happened? Jay grab B.I left hand, tried to distract his brother attention. However, B.I gazed still at the same place. It makes Jay wonder, what B.I was looking at and Jay turned at the same direction.

  
His face immediately turned pale when he stared at what B.I saw. His body collapsed and shaking harder. He is speechless. He is shocked. He is scared. Shocked by what he just saw. Scared of reality he was facing just now. The curiosity that hit him really slap him harder. What will happen to them after this?

  
“It’s okay,” said Bobby, almost whisper. “Everything will be okay.”

  
In front of them, the bodies of their parents lying in a bloodshed. It was confirmed the noise that they heard earlier. The sound of screams and the sound of gunshots. It makes sense now. Someone had killed their parents. In a cruel way!

  
“What do you mean okay? Our parents… our parents was dead! Dead Jiwon! It is not okay!” Jay snapped. Try harder to hold back his own tear. His voice sound cracked.

  
“I know… but… but hyung… we need to be strong. You need to be strong. For us… for our youngest,” said Bobby.

  
He grab Jay hand and pull his older brother. Bobby hugged Jay between Ezra. It make Jay burst into crying. B.I come, and join the hug. He was already crying at that moment. And for the first time, they saw Bobby cried. Just in one horrific night, turn the whole sibling's life into a dark, dreadful world!

  
“We need to get revenge! For us… for our parents…” Jay said in the low tone.

  
His brothers just nodded, silently agree with him.

***


	2. ALL THEY COULD SEE WAS RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our game finally began, brother!

**_Spring 2019,_ **

**_Somewhere in Seoul, South Korea_ **

**THE** rain falling down beautifully straight from the sky. The leaves dance softly as cold breeze blew. The scent of wet grass scattered around as sky heavily cry. The moon was hiding behind the dark black curtains of cloud and among of this busy city, very huge sin was committed!

Samuel Lee ran frantically, wishing someone could help him from being chased of four shadows. He knew that shadows would find him and nobody going to help him in this abandoned factory but he still hoped. A regret really hit him that time. Why he came to this place alone? After getting a phone called from unknown number, Samuel Lee felt uneasy. He felt unsecure, he felt harmful. Without thinking any further, he rushing to get there 

Cold sweat started form, as Samuel Lee realized that no way out there! That shadows will find him soon and he do not know what they going to do with him. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him and it make him shivered. He tried to run at the opposite direction but everything is worthless. One of the shadows already waiting him there!

“Aha! Look who we have here…”

One of the shadows with rosy complexion spoke. His thin colour of voice sound so frighten and his eagle eyes that stare at Samuel Lee make him paralyzed. Samuel Lee cannot move his body. He felt speechless, he felt breathless. He suddenly collapsed at the floor, make that shadow who appeared in front of him smirked. After that, one by one of shadows making their appearance.

One. Two. Three. Four.

He takes a glance to see that four shadows whom standing sternly in front of him. They look so arrogant, full of themselves. Samuel Lee terrified as soon as his mind remember something. He knows them, all of them. It was they! The Kims successor who making their first appearance after ten years disappeared!

“Hello Uncle Sam…”

Another one with very sweet voice spoke before laughed at him. Samuel Lee cringed at the evil laugh. His heart beating hastily, make him choked on his own breathe. He knew it is the end of his life but somehow he wish for some miracle. He tried to standing up but fell down again. His body seems boneless.

“Remember us, uncle?” That thin voice spoke again, make Samuel Lee startle.

“Bi… Bin…” Samuel Lee said, with his cracked voice.

The night turned even darker as Samuel Lee, the owner of Rainbow Club, which is also a close friend of Vincent Kim, screams mixed with the roaring thunder outside that deserted factory. His emotion matched with the heavy falling rain. The Kims descendant laughed at his helplessness. They really enjoyed seeing their first VIP looked like that.

“Our game finally began, brothers!”

The shortest one with gentle core of voice and milky skin tone finally spoke. His dark gazes still fixed at terrified Samuel Lee, slowly stepping close. The other three followed and started to circle around their weak VIP. Suddenly they stop and the moment later, one powerful punch hit Samuel Lee face before he blackout!

***

 **PAINFUL** hit him as soon as he open his eyes. Samuel Lee looking around and feel ease when he found he was alone. He try to move but something stick at his body, make him static. That time he realized he was tied up in a chair. He started to shiver when multiple voice started echoing behind him.

“Please… please spare me…”

Samuel Lee started begging but nobody cares. No one among them respond to him. Clearly, the ripple of satisfaction reflected on their faces. Samuel Lee felt effortless, useless. Nothing he can do when he trap in a chair like that except begging. That what the four man who standing in front of him want. They want the words of appeal from their VIP. The more the plea begs, the more enjoyable they can feel.

“Please Nani… please… Ji… Dong… Bin… please… help me…”

Samuel Lee continues begging. He tried to get some sympathy from Kims siblings. However, they did not show any compassion. Their emotion unreadable. Their face are cold and hateful. Unexpectedly, one of the closest friends of their father was one of the causes of the death of their parents.

“What do you feel when you killed our parents, uncle?” said B.I. Coldly.

“No! No! No! It is not me, Bin… how could I killed your parents? They are my best friend,” Samuel Lee say, shakenly.

He tried harder to untie the ropes binding him on the chair. It useless. He know, even though he can escape from the rope, The Kims siblings still waited for him. They can easily catch him back. They can happily torture him more. Samuel Lee started to lost hopes to live, and the feeling of regret getting over him. Knowing he should not take a risk to come to them at a first place.

“It was not me…”

A big sadistic smirk formed across B.I face as soon as Samuel Lee finished his sentence. His body began to tremble as B.I standing in front of him, give him his infamous death stare. One second. Two second had gone. Nevertheless, B.I still stared at Samuel Lee before his hand suddenly grabbed Samuel Lee hair, make him painful screaming.

“What should we do to him, Ji?” B.I asked while turning his body to face Bobby who standing not far away from him.

Bobby just keep quiet, looking as cold as him. Never bother to respond to B.I and his reaction make his younger brother carved a full smile again. An evil smirked actually. Now, B.I gazed focused on Ezra who loyally standing next to Bobby and Jay. B.I lifted his eyebrow before repeated the same question.

“What should we do to him, Dong?”

B.I’s voice makes Ezra form his angelic smile. This is what he been waiting for. He wait patiently for his brother to end everything once he said the answer. B.I know the answer. Jay and Bobby obviously know too. They just want to play along with their first VIP. They just want to value the last moment of their so-called victims.

“Should we… kill him? Or… kill him?” Ezra answered before chuckled.

“That’s the answer!” B.I replied.

B.I get closer to Samuel Lee who now look terrified. His face immediately turn pale when he heard the word of kill. They want to kill him. These four brothers want him to die. The same way he laughs loudly when he heard they want to kill Vincent Kim and Angel Oh. It is true. The moment their gang mention that they want to kill The Kims possessor and his wife, he already imagines how happy he is to see both of them die. Even though he did not kill them by himself, practically, he is in the same circle.

“Do you want to die, uncle?” asked B.I.

“No! No! No! Please! I am not the one who killed you parents! Please!” Samuel Lee begged. Hoping they can spare his life and give him a second chance.

“Then, who?”

Suddenly he heard another voice. It’s Bobby, and he said with his husky voice. Just with the presence of Bobby alone can make anyone threaten but with his darken gazes strike terror into Samuel Lee soul, make him broke into piece. Samuel Lee remain silent. He was freaking out, making him harder to utter even a single word. The second son of The Kims possessor really give him a very sinister aura.

“I said, who?” Bobby repeated his question. His voice has gotten lower; almost reach the earth’s core.

“It’s Matt! Matthew! Matthew Choi! He is the one who killed your parents! I swear!”

Samuel Lee said desperately. He will do anything for his life. He does not want to die yet. That is why he told them the truth. Matthew Choi, the president of The Vintage Co was one of them who planned to kill Vincent Kim and Angel Oh. Apparently, he will conclude with the gang who have desire to kill The Kims possessor.

“Thank you for the candy, uncle,” B.I said before stabbed him at the chest.

Samuel Lee scream loudly. Every stab make him suffer. That is what The Kims sibling wants. His scream like a beautiful melody to them. His breath became slower. His eyes blown before everything turn to dark. Once again, cold breeze blew as a witness that night. All of them fall into deepest silent, tried to comfort themselves from the cruel world. And, all they could see was red.

***


	3. THE KIMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry hyung. I’m not interested in your candy.”

_**Four days later,** _

_**Vincent & Angel Mansion, Seoul, South Korea… ** _

**BLACK** curtains of cloud were everywhere and a cold breeze blew softly, make most of them shivered. It was pouring since yesterday night and the temperature was giving them perfect chillness. The quietness was encircling the mansion and they could hear nothing, but raindrops that falling on the rooftop heavily. The melody of raindrops indirectly giving them serenity.

On the other hand, the mansion strangely submerged in stillness until someone turned on the television. It is obliquely making all of them focus on what was appeared on the screen. The news that exposed about the murder of Samuel Lee, the owner of Rainbow Club that located in various place in South Korea. He is their first target in vengeance over the death of The Kims possessor and his wife.

“So, what our next plan?”

Yoon’s voice made Jay turned off the television. His eyes drifted toward Yoon who leisurely sit beside Bobby. That man seem comfortable. A moment later, Jay diverted his eyes into Ezra and lifting his eyebrow when their eyes meet each other. Ezra formed a small smile before stepping close.

“First of all, we need to gather all information about our next VIP. Who is he, where is he came from and the most important puzzle we need to solve is, why he killed our parent.”

A very sweet voice of Ezra spoke before formed an angelic smile when he sit at ease in one of the empty armchairs, begin to share his plans that calculated more than five strategies. Ezra looked at them, one by one, hunting for their responds. No voice. No one say any word. It was a huge risk after all.

“So, what do all of you think?” said Jay, after a few second runs.

“I agreed with the entire plan, which is the best choice to start for our next VIP. But, can I say something first?” asked Jinu.

“Shoot.”

B.I said make Jinu nodded at him.

“First of all, four of you need to come to the company. Making appearance and tell them that all of you still alive. No one dead yet. Show off your confidence and show them who the real owner of The Kims. Do not hide yourself anymore,” Jinu said.

The Kims successor seem speechless. They blinked several times, blankly staring at Jinu face. It left them puzzle and alarm at the same time. Jinu voice keep ringing in their head when none of them still ready for what Jinu wish. The serenity that was encircling them conveyed an impression of coldness in their heart.

“Can we just stay at home and do our job from here? I really don’t like showing my handsome face there, hyung,” said Ezra, make few of them carving a smile.

“But still, how much longer do you need? How much longer do you want to keep hiding?” Jinu asked while facing his younger cousins, one by one.

No one willing to answer, and once again they were filling by the sound of rain that falling heavily outside the mansion. On the other hand, The Kims successor did not know how to react at that time. They seem slightly drained by the idea of coming back to The Kims. Jinu formed a long heavy sigh before utter a word, defenselessly.

“Did you know that Ed-hyung begun to claim that he is the only heirs of Kims Empire? And demanded to take The Kims as an owner and totally ignored my existence?”

“What? That bullshit, hyung! All of us know that he is the heirs of Kimsdom Hotel, you the heir of MediKims Hospital and, four of us as the heirs of The Kims! All of us was third generation of Kims Empire! What the hell is this, hyung?” B.I snapped make Jay glare at him.

“Language, Kim Hanbin!” said Jay without losing their eye contact.

B.I furious and seem pissed off. Jinu sigh again, harder than before. Either he want or not, he need to say it. Despite of their revenge on the death of his uncle and auntie was very important for his cousins, the position, as the successor of The Kims were equally important too. He did not want the greed of Edward Kim, the company that Vincent Kim established will fallen into the wrong hand. They need to defend their rights!

“All of you disappeared almost 10 years! No one has seen all of you around that time. Ed-hyung spread rumours that none of you did interested for being the successor of The Kims. So, which one of you dare to tell me what should I do besides forcing all of you to act like the real successor of The Kims?” Jinu said making all of them turn into silence, once again.

Various things already played in their mind. Show off their face at The Kims? Not as a successor, but as the possessor? What will people around them think if they claim to be worthy successor of The Kims? What is the reaction from Edward Kim, the son of their father’s brother? The thought of being part of The Kims make them feel uneasy.

“Can you guys grant my wish and follow the flow?” Jinu asked, half begging.

“Sorry hyung. I’m not interested in your candy,” Bobby said before woke up from his seat, and then disappeared.

Jinu sigh. His eyes gleamed in disbelief before looking at Yoon who now turned to look at him. Jinu sent some signal that made Yoon stared at him with confusion, but all he got back was concerned look. And Yoon surrender. He lifted his arms in defeated. His reaction made The Squad carved a cynical smile.

“You need to talk to him, and try to persuade him, Seung Yoon. He need to make an appearance at The Kims. Only you can do this favour,” said Jinu.

Yoon nodded, slowly waking up from his chair. When Jinu using his 'Seung Yoon’ name instead of 'Yoon', he knows how serious Jinu is.

“Jiwon-ah…” he said, started to walk away before disappeared from Jinu sight.

Once again, the quietness was surrounding all of them; make the mansion completely turned to silent. The rain still pouring strongly outside the mansion as the sky heavily cry. It was at eleven that time, but no one willing to leave yet, except for Bobby and Yoon. Few minutes later, Yoon join them again with his gloomy face.

“Ji pretends to sleep, as usual,” said Yoon. All of them just giving him their knowing look.

“Let’s show off our handsome face then, hyung-nim,” Ezra said before chuckled a little.

“Don’t do anything stupid, there. Do not lure all of you into something dangerous. The most important thing is, do not trust anybody there. We only can trust each other. Remember that,” said Mino after muted for a long time.

"Yes sir!" They nodded at him; know what they need to do or else, Mino will kill them personally.

Jinu tried to look at the rest of his younger cousins, straight into their eyes. He was so cautious as if he feared that something bad was going to happen. However, he shrugged it off that feeling by remind him that his cousins is ready with any possibility. He was so sure that they will protect each other; The Squad will protect them at any cost. And the night end without them discussing their strategies for their next VIP.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it suck, but please bear with me. Will update soon.


	4. THE GAME NEED TO BE CONTINUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We will send your enemies, one by one there."

_**Two days later,** _

_**The Kims, Seoul, South Korea…** _

**A** black pearl of Audi S7 slowly sliding before it stops right in front of the main entrance of The Kims. Shortly, came the three successor of The Kims in all black suit, looking so luxury and elegant. They look so confident, full of themselves. With their poker-faced expression, they tried to act as usual, as they can.

It was the day when three of them finally stepped back into The Kims. They blinked several times, observing the environment outside their own company. That was the first time they retraced back to The Kims after ten years of disappearing. The company that established by their own father. Whatever happen, they need to protect this precious company.

“May I help you, sir?” someone approached them as soon as they stepped into The Kims.

“No,” B.I replied with his infamous cold face.

That man who approached them seem taken aback at B.I cold reply but the third son of Vincent Kim did not care at all. That man tried to calm himself by forming a small smile but what he gets back was death glare from B.I. It makes him divert his gazed from B.I to Jay and lastly Ezra. Again, he form a small smile.

“Then, who you need to meet here, sir?” asked that man with full of politeness.

“Did I need to meet someone in my own company?”

Once again, B.I replied with his thin cold voice. His answer make that man startled. He faced B.I with his full of alert before shake his head. His eyes drifted toward Jay, before turned to Ezra who had a big fairy smile on his face. Three different reaction he got from three different person. One, with his full of arrogance form in his rosy complexion. Another one, with his calmness that appear in his short body. And the last one, with his angelic smile that he shows every time the other one said something.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“What? You heard me, right?”

B.I replied while giving that man evil glare.

“Are you, Kim Jinhwan-shi?” asked that man, carefully.

He stared at B.I, with confusion. Suddenly, his mind burst with multiple question. Who were these people? What they want here? How did the security guard let them pass and enter this company? But, looking at their appearance, nobody willing to block them from entering. They really looked like someone important and had a very high position.

“Did I looked like him?” asked B.I again, still giving that man his death stare.

“Enough, Kim Hanbin. Why you intimidating him?” Jay interrupted, make B.I turned his glared at him and Ezra burst aloud laughter.

“Haish hyung! I am having my moment here,” said B.I, frowning at Jay.

Jay glare at B.I, giving his younger brother annoyed faced. B.I turned silent immediately. He know how bad Jay’s temper can be. It was the most stressful feeling when you need to deal with Jay’s temper, and he will not risk himself to cross the line. It was the worst situation and he does not want to face it. Never ever.

“I am Kim Jinhwan, and they are my younger brother, Kim Hanbin and Kim Donghyuk,” said Jay, try to ease the whole atmosphere.

That man seem speechless. It was obviously anxious that form at his face when he know whom he was facing right now. They are here! The Kims successor finally show up and make their first appearance. Suddenly, the pressure of nervousness hit him when he realize who they are!

“I am so sorry, sir. I am so sorry, I can’t recognize you!”

He said, panicking. He was shockingly jolted awake to reality. His eyes glanced in every direction, tried to avoid The Kims siblings gazed. At the same moment, he feel ease because he keep his politeness and not rude at them especially toward B.I when the third son of The Kims possessor making his moment just now.

“It is okay, man. No one recognize us, yet. It was our first time here, though,” Ezra said before slightly smile, tried to erase the nervousness that hit that man.

“Once again, I am sorry, sir. Come this way, I will guide you to your room.”

Jay nodded while Ezra form his angelic smile. B.I still full of himself, looking so arrogant and confident. They started to walk away, began to follows that man. At the same moment, they hears the murmurs that full of curiosity about them. People talking among themselves, gossiping about them who completely disappeared the moment they settled down their parent’s funeral.

Who are they? Is it the new high ranked that their temporary CEO mention before? Is it they who manage The Kims after this? They hears all of them. They heard the murmurs from people who fully curious about them. It make a slight smile form on Ezra happy face.

“What a nice day,” Ezra said in his low voice, before chuckled.

***

 **“I** really miss this room…” B.I said.

He looked around Jay’s room and do his inspection. It still the same as when they left ten years ago. Nothing change. The position of tables, chairs, cabinets, frame of pictures. Everything still it as usual. It make memorable feelings surrounding them. The feeling that only them can feel. The feeling that only them can treasure.

B.I eyes drifted at the direction of the name sign of their late father, which is still appear neatly on the table. One heavy sigh form from him before he started to approach that name sign. With his shaking hand, B.I began to wipe the name sign. Slowly… Preciously… while gloomy atmosphere starts to hit them, one by one.

“Vincent Kim,” B.I said in his low tone, more like his whisper to himself.

Jay observes B.I’s behaviour from his seat in front of his brother before glancing toward Ezra who sits with his crossing legs next to B.I. Ezra also looked at the name sign of their late father, looking as sad as he does. They cannot hide their sorrow even though they tried with their fake smile. Still, in the end, they know what they feel inside, empty and darkness. Suddenly, Jay released a short sigh without being aware.

“Appa… don’t worry. We will send your enemies, one by one there. Please bless us, appa. Please help us, guide us from there. Please give us strength, give us courage. Please, appa. Please rest in peace there. Stay lovely with omma. Do not worry about us, here. We are fine. Your sons are fine,” said Jay sadly.

It still hurt, damn hurt. It still kill them, softly… deeply… Even though they tried to pretend everything was fine, they still feel heavy in their chest. Every time they recalled the last moment of their parents, they feel so lost… so broken… Every piece of their broken heart shattered into tiny fragments when the darkness started to killing them inside.

Losing both of parents in an instant was a big deal for them. Because of that, they suffered a lot. In a very young age, they faced this cruel world by themselves. They need to deal with suffer and pain when other people playfully enjoyed their youth. They need to separate, and go on their own way for make who they are now. Although it has been almost ten years ago, they still suffer from the same pain. It was beyond repair, it was beyond healing.

“Don’t worry hyung… I know appa will guide us… and omma will help us from there…”

Ezra spoke with his very sweet voice while looking at Jay. His eyes filled with sadness. Just like Jay and B.I, Ezra felt the same suffer. Of course, Bobby felt the same suffer too. These four brothers shared the same pain. They shared the same suffer. It just, they really hide all of torture behind their fake smile. Not all scars show, not all wounds heal. Sometimes you cannot always see the pain someone feels.

A long heavy sigh form from Jay, make Ezra and B.I divert their gaze toward their older brother. At that moment, they know what they really need to do. There are so much word could do but eyes can tell everything too. The game that they already started need to be continue. The existing puzzle that hide the truth of their parent’s death need the answer. The vow they committed need to be paid off and, the people who mess with their family need to collect their sin!

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's suck, but please leave some comments. I will update soon~


	5. LIKE SNOW, SILENT AND COLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you don’t do what God calling you to do, He will find someone else who willing to do."

**_Vincent & Angel Mansion, Seoul, South Korea…_ **

**THE** cold morning plumped with light shower and Bobby exited his own room, served by the quietness. He blink several times before stepping in the living room. No one there. At that moment, he realized that his brother already left their mansion. So, they still going there… Bobby whisper in silent while sitting at one of the empty chair. To be honest, he do not mind what his brothers do because he know, whatever they do, they remain under Jay’s eyes. And messing with Jay’s temper was the last thing that his brother dares to do.

“What a boring day,” Bobby said in his husky voice before looked around.

Nothing could interest him when he left alone. Usually, the presence of his brothers always giving him blissful. The interaction towards each other can entertained him. Even though he was the most silent one and the most emotionless among them, still the presence of his brothers giving him peace in heart. The Squad too, who brings his gloomy life more alive. His brothers and The Squad really being a rainbow in his cloud.

The sound of door opened attracted Bobby’s attention. However, he remains in his place, turned his head toward the hall that attached into living room. Bobby did not care who would show up and disturb his boring life as early as the morning because he knew, it absolutely one of them. No one knows the pass-code of the main fence aside except his siblings and The Squad. It was definitely one of them!

“Good morning, Ji! As expected, you waking early today.”

Yoon voice snapped, looking as happy as he does. He always happy, and always noisy. Bobby looked back in silence, making Yoon form a smile with Bobby’s infamous blanked reaction. Yoon shake his head; feel defeated with Bobby respond, who still not disturbed with his presence early that morning.

“Come on, Ji! Can you smile at me for a moment? I miss your smile, though,” said Yoon while sitting in front of Bobby.

“What do you want, Yoon?” asked Bobby, ignoring his best friend requested.

Yoon stared at Bobby and smile wide, but Bobby’s reaction still as same as before. No expression, zero emotion. Yoon want to be the greatest best friend but looking at Bobby’s reaction make him want to be an annoying best friend and ruin Bobby’s peaceful morning. A little teasing didn’t hurt, right?

“Did I need some excuses for visiting my bestfriend, Ji?” asked Yoon as serious as he can be.

“I know you very well, Kang Seung Yoon,” Bobby replied with his blanked face.

Bobby drifted his eyes toward Yoon who looked at him with his serious expression. They blinked several time in silent when no one dare to talk. Few second later, Bobby frowned and drifted his eyes from Yoon face. Wide smile appeared on Yoon face, looking at Bobby’s respond.

“What do you want?” Bobby said, slowly.

Yoon carved his evil smirked.

“Disturbing you… or… disturbing you?” he replied before chuckled.

Bobby sigh. He know the main purpose of his bestfriend presence. And, looking at Yoon playfulness making him confident with his instinct. Bobby rub his faced before turned his dull gazed toward Yoon who completely silent, waiting for his bestfriend replied. Once again, their eyes meet each other, and Bobby’s surrender.

“It was not my candy, Yoon,” said Bobby in his very low tone, make Yoon giving him full attention.

“Then, do you want mine, Ji?” asked Yoon.

No answer, no reply.

Bobby stay in silent, and Yoon know what he need to do. Bobby’s body language is enough for Yoon to know what Bobby wanted. He do not really need to say it aloud because Yoon know him very well. Apart from his siblings, only Yoon and Mino who always heard when Bobby never said a word.

“Did you really does not want that candy, Ji?” asked Yoon while looking at Bobby.

“Not my priority right know,” Bobby replied.

“Still, the company needs you, Ji. Your brothers need you, or at least they need your brain, there,” Yoon said, calmly.

Dealing with Bobby need his high tolerance. Bobby was very different from his brothers. He rarely to show his own feeling. He always hide what he felt inside. He seem like he do not care about everything, about anything. But way down in his heart, he cares a lot. Especially toward his brothers.

“We still have Dongii, there. We have Nani-hyung and Bin also. Their brains were able to manage The Kims,” said Bobby.

“You know it just an excuse from you, right Ji? You know your brothers need you, there. Still, you acted like this. Why Ji?” asked Yoon.

Bobby stay in silent.

The serenity suddenly surrounding them. They heard nothing, but the sound of clock tickled that tell them time always running around. Bobby seem spacing out. He had a long thought. What Yoon was asking keep ringing in his head make him felt uneasy. What kind of answer he should give to his best friend?

“You can trust me, Ji. You know that,” Yoon continued spoke, make Bobby sigh.

“I don’t know…” Bobby said while looking down.

He leaned back against the chair. His dark gazed looked so gloomy; make Yoon’s heart splattered with guilty. He knows what Bobby feel inside. He know what his best friend suffer come from. Part of Yoon aches when he looked at Bobby in this state. Even though Bobby already faced his reality almost ten years ago, time does not heal anything in his heart. It just teach him how to live with the pain. Moreover, pain really change him.

Bobby who Yoon known before always cheerful. He keeps smile even he was pissed off. His positive minded always gave them strength. And he always surrounding by his good mood, make all of them called him light bulb of the team. But, that night happened, and Bobby turned into different person. He is now like a snow, silent and cold.

“I still believe that getting revenge for my parents always become our main objective. It was our priority, Yoon.”

Suddenly Bobby said, make Yoon form a long sigh.

“I know. Still, The Kims also your priority. Both of them, The Kims and The Squad have to walk along. Both of them need you. You cannot escape your responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today, Ji.”

Bobby turned to silent, once again.

He shook his head, before rub his face. His dark gazed narrowed on Yoon, and it became bolder. When their eyes meet, Bobby form a long sigh and Yoon frowned. No one dare to speak. Both of them giving each other some space, but at the end Yoon surrender. Seem like Bobby already lose his desire to speak.

“If you don’t do what God calling you to do, He will find someone else who willing to do. You know what I mean, right Ji?”

Bobby nodded; definitely know what Yoon trying to say. At the end, that company still under his responsibility. That company who his late father treasure preciously still have an important part in his life. And the most important part is his brothers still need him there. On the other hand, just as Yoon said, they need his brain there.

“So, what are you waiting for?” Yoon asked, make Bobby turned to him in confusion.

“What?”

Bobby frowned when he saw Yoon form an evil smirked. Bobby blink several times, blankly staring at Yoon face. The smile that his best friend form just now widens before Yoon chuckled a little. He shake his head; feel funny at Bobby’s clueless. How can one man be so emotionless and zero expression, and yet so clueless? He is dumb or what?

“You need to change your outfit, Ji. Do you want to make your first appearance in your short and shirtless?” Yoon said; make Bobby form a dull expression.

“Whatever…” Bobby replied while standing up and stepped away from Yoon.

***

 **TWO** young man, one of them in white suit with black shirt, and another one in all black suit, stepping in to The Kims. They looked so elegant, and gorgeous. One of them, with platinum hair color, keep smiling and walked side by side with another one, with his infamous pastel purple hair color, who always have cold-blooded expression in his face. Their presence make people around them murmurs with full of curiosity. Maybe it was their blissful day, because for the second time an angel has come to the company.

“Try to smile, Ji,” said Yoon, still form his legendary beauty smile.

“I am not coming here for a smile, Yoon,” Bobby replied, looking as stern as ever.

Yoon rolled his eyes, still walked side by side with Bobby to nowhere. He just walked along with Bobby until he heard the sound of shuffling footsteps behind him. Someone suddenly approached them, blocking their way at the same time. Yoon stared at that man, full of alert and Bobby looked as cold as ever. Instantly that man seem taken aback.

An image passed through his mind, make him shivered. Bobby’s dark gazed had pieced into his memories of someone, as cold as Bobby is. He remembered everything happened before. These particular memories still clear in his mind make his heart encircling by uneasy feeling. However, he need to do what he should do. It was his job after all.

“You can’t enter this path, sir.”

“Why?” Yoon asked while looking at that man and Bobby, alternately.

That man who blocked their way drifted his gazed toward Yoon and tried to calm himself. He forms a small smile before glanced at Bobby’s for a second and turn back to Yoon immediately. Yoon and Bobby stay in silent, quietly looked at that man behavior. Why he looked so nervous? They asked in silent.

“Only our employees are allowed to enter this path, sir,” said that man, still full of politeness.

“We can, then,” Yoon replied before started to walk, dragging Bobby’s to follow along.

That man stands still, not moving to giving them their way. He looked at Yoon before substance his eyes toward Bobby and Bobby’s death stare make him feared. He quickly take a few stepped back before narrowed his eyes at the other man. He looked familiar, but where did he saw him? He asked himself.

“Sorry sir. For our employees only. Did you have an appointment here?” asked that man after a few minutes of silence.

“Did we need an appointment to enter this path?” asked Yoon, frowned at that man.

Once again, Yoon replied make that man stare at them, full of curiosity. Who were these people? Why I need to face such a weird people today? What did I do to deserve this? Oh God! That man take a deep breathe. The day is still early, but he has been dealing with a creepy people. Not once, but twice!

“Do you know me?” asked Yoon again, when that man stays in silent.

“Excuse me, sir?”

That man said, immediately. He stared at Yoon with confusion. Well, who doesn't know the successor of KSY? Everyone know! It makes Yoon sigh. He looked at that man for a few second before drifted his attention to Bobby who show his dull expression. Bobby’s seem as bored as ever. His attention not at them, but at the floor such as it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“He does not know me, Ji,” said Yoon, make Bobby giving him his attention.

Bobby stay in silent, blankly blink at Yoon.

“Well, I am Yoon… Kang. Seung. Yoon.”

Yoon introduced himself make that man startled. He faced Yoon with his widen eyes, full of alert. He blink several time, before drifted his gazes toward Bobby who stared at him with his cold-blooded expression. Why the heirs of KSY have a friend like this? He knows the only son of Mr. Kang is friendly, but still… this man looked like…

“And this is Bobby. The second son of our lovely Mr. Vincent, Kim Jiwon. Bobby Kim, Jiwon,” Yoon continued, make that man speechless.

For the second time, anxiety really hit him that day. He was blowing bumped awake to reality again. He tried to calm himself, but failed immediately when his eyes met with Bobby’s dark gazed. Suddenly he reminded someone. Kim Hanbin. Yes, it was Kim Hanbin second brother, Kim Jiwon. No wonder he seem familiar. The dark gazed, the death stare, the cold expression. Everything is same. The different between them is just one thing. One, scared him with his cold replied and another one, scared him with his cold expression.

“So, can we enter this path?” Yoon asked, before form his infamous evil smirked.

“Yes! Yes sir! I will show you the way.”

They started walked away, tried to follows that man who still shocked of the facts that faced him just now. Yoon form a wide smile before chuckled. Bobby on the other hand just tag along in silent until they arrive at one of the room. Bobby glanced at the sign that stick at the door of the room. Chairman.

“All of your brothers are here, sir,” said that man while knock at the door.

He opened that door once he heard a shout from inside and allowed Yoon and Bobby to enter that room before disappeared. That man still scared at Kims sibling’s behaviour. He does not know that Mr. Vincent Kim who very kind with his employees have such scary sons especially Kim Jiwon and Kim Hanbin. And he will face them every day, from now on because of their position in The Kims. One, as a CEO and another one as a COO.

“Did you scared him, Bob?” asked Jay when Bobby sit in front of him.

Bobby stay in silent. Looking at his respond, all of them know he really scared their employee without his intention. Bobby really can scare people just with his dark gazed. B.I on the other hand always scare people with his cold replied and Jay capable to scare people with his bad temper. Among Kims sibling, only Ezra is an angel. He always show his fairy smile and make anyone around him comfortable. But don’t get him wrong. He can be as cold as an ice too when you touch his brothers.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments, juseyo~~


	6. THERE IS NO TURNING BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course, June-ya! It will full of sweet.”

**_A week later,_ **

**_Vincent & Angel Mansion, Seoul, South Korea…_ **

**THE** peaceful sky slowly switch on silvery beam. It was time to setting down the sun to invite the yellowish moon to glow. On the other hand, at the working room of the mansion, gathered twelve young man, looked as serious as ever. They need to start their game with a second VIP, Matthew Choi.

“Did you know someone name by Matthew Choi, hyung?” asked Jay while looking at Jinu.

Jinu frowned.

He blinked several times, blankly staring at Jay’s face. He tried to recall some of his memory, but he got nothing. It left him puzzle, make him form a long breathe. Jay question keep ringing in his head, and the name seem familiar in his ear but suddenly he cannot remembered anything about that man. Who he is? He whisper in silent.

“It sound familiar, but I am not really sure. Where do you get about him?”

“We got some candy from Uncle Sam,” Jay replied.

Suddenly, the memories of Samuel Lee last moment appeared on his head and make Jay form a little smirked without being aware of that. Desperate, feared, guilty. He saw every feeling that his last so-called victim felt on his last moment. That is what he want, what his brothers want. Once you mess with his family, there is no turning back!

“Matthew Choi? Is it Uncle Matt?” asked JuNe make all of them turned to face him.

“What do you mean by Uncle Matt?” asked Jay, full of curiosity.

“Hmm… well, I think I know him. If I am not wrong, he is the owner of The Vintage & Co. Hey maknae! Try to check on him and trace his identity,” said JuNe.

Chanwoo nodded before walk to his chair not so far from where he was standing.

The serenity started to surround them once Chanwoo pulled of his chair and took the place. His gazed turned to serious the moment he stared at the computer screen. No one willing to talk, give Chanwoo his full attention to do what he need to do. All of them leave him doing his job that only he knows.

Few minutes later, they start do their own things.

Chanwoo's focus remained towards the computer screen while his fingers dance hectically on the keyboard. Behind him, Jay and Ezra stand firmly, watched what appeared on the screen even though they does not understand what it was. Not far from them, Bobby, B.I, Mino and Hoony are sitting and talked with their very low tone. The discussion among four of them more dominated by B.I and Mino. At the other corner of that room, in front of the window, Jinu, ONE, Yoon, JuNe and Yoyo are seating and talking with each other, still in their very low tone.

“Finally!” said Chanwoo, proudly.

His voice make the rest of them turned to him with full of curiosity.

“Show me what you got, maknae!” said Mino before form his evil smirked.

Mino’s deep husky voice made Chanwoo swing his chair and face his team. He stared at them, one by one, try to observe their reaction. All of them were tense. Whatever Chanwoo will say later is important to them. They will not take it occasionally, because they need to start their next strategies depends on that information.

“I don’t know it is useful or not,” said Chanwoo, still looking at them, one by one.

“Shoot!”

ONE said, make Chanwoo nodded at him.

“This is what I got for now. Matthew Choi, the owner of The Vintage & Co, one of the largest company that produced wine and have a lot of vineyard. He like to collect some chair and weird art wall. He also the famous businessman that concur some kind of… black market? I guess…”

“Black market?” Yoyo cut Chanwoo's explanation.

“Yeah! You know black market… some illegal trading that are not allowed to be bought or sold… like trade humans or organs, or drugs and so on,” said Chanwoo while looking at Yoyo.

Yoyo nodded.

“Proceed, maknae,” said Hoony.

“Ok, Matthew Choi… as we know, he is the owner of The Vintage & Co. All orders inside or outside The Vintage were given by him personally. Matthew Choi himself still a single and quiet famous for the title King of Flirt and his favorite place was Rainbow Club at Hongdae,” Chanwoo continued his explanation.

“Rainbow Club? It was Uncle Sam club, is it?” asked B.I while looking at his brothers, one by one, make Jay frowned.

No voice. No one say any word. Once again, they were filling with serenity.

“Did our player have a job right now?”

Yoon voice made all focus turned to him. He smile widely, looked at Kims siblings one by one, and his smile faded immediately once his eyes meet with Bobby. His best friend looked vigilant as if something was bothering him. It makes Yoon stepped up and take his seat beside Bobby before leaned closely.

“I guess so... come here guys! We need to start our next game and play with our next VIP!”

A very sweet voice of Ezra spoke loudly while walking toward B.I and sit in ease beside Hoony. It make the rest of them who sit a far began to approach and take a place nearby Ezra. A place reserved for them to discuss once the information received. A place that Bobby, B.I, Mino and Hoony was sitting before.

“Hopefully you give us very good candy, Donghyukkie,” said JuNe, make Ezra chuckled.

“Of course, JuNe-ya! It will full of sweet,” Ezra replied, while forming his angelic smile.

After a while, Ezra start to voice his plan and sometime Jay will added few things. The rest of them just stay in silent and listen carefully. Their face rippled with serious expression. The mansion completely turned to soundless. All they heard only the voice of Ezra and Jay’s, and the tickling clock.

“So, we need all player to take a role and will divide into two teams. Incles need to approach Matthew Choi, and Konics need to gather information in The Vintage,” said Ezra.

“Why Incles need to approach Matthew Chew and vice versa?” asked JuNe, make all of them turned to face him.

“It’s dangerous for Yoon to approach Matt Choi… well… you know… as a son of Uncle Luke, he is quite famous,” said Jay.

“Why we need to gather information inside The Vintage?” asked ONE with confusion.

“Because Chanu mention about black market which is very dirty in our country, hyung. Sometimes, we need to kill two birds with one stone, right?”

Ezra angelic voice replied.

“So, once we get what we want, we will proceed to the next step. That is it, for now. You can dismiss,” said Jay after that, make all of them nodded in silent.

Few moments later, one by one of them started to leave the working room at the mansion except Bobby and Yoon who still stick their butt at their chairs. Chanwoo was the last person who leave that room keep glance at both of them, full of curiosity. Why they are not leaving yet? I need this room by myself, though… he said to himself, in silent.

“Hyung… Bob-hyung, Yoon-hyung… make sure both of you already left when I come back,” said Chanwoo before leaving the working room.

Chanwoo's word makes Yoon burst a loud laughter but his laugh turned to silent immediately once he glanced at Bobby’s face who still looked vigilant. Once again, he leaned closely to Bobby and keep looking at his best friend with full of worried. It make Bobby turned to face him. They blinked several times, before Yoon's voice ringing in Bobby’s ear.

“What’s wrong?”

Bobby stay in silent, does not have any desire to answer Yoon question.

“Ji, what’s wrong?” asked Yoon again, repeated his question.

Bobby form a long sigh, before looked down. His cautious expression makes Yoon worried. Bobby faced as if he scared something bad will happen to them and it was rare to seeing Bobby have that kind of expression. He usually shows his infamous zero expression. Now, it was not.

“Hey what’s wrong?” asked Yoon again, full of alert.

“Nothing Yoon… it just… nothing,” Bobby replied, still not looking at Yoon faced.

“I know you, Ji. I know you very well. Come on, what’s wrong?” Yoon still repeated his question, not surrender with Bobby behavior.

The door of the working room suddenly opened, make Bobby doesn’t been able to reply yet. Mino appeared with a worried look. His appearance makes Bobby and Yoon looking at him with curiosity. What was wrong with Mino? The asked in silent, still waiting for Mino to say anything.

“Are you okay, Jiwon?” asked Mino, walked faster to Bobby and Yoon.

Bobby nodded.

Mino kept looking at Bobby. He’s obviously worried. Mino shook his head in disbelief before stepping close to Bobby and Yoon who watch in silent. A moment later, Mino suddenly form a long sigh before rub his face. All of Bobby’s actions still fresh in Mino’s memory. Bobby’s behavior make him concerned.

“Are you really okay, Ji?” asked Mino for the second time.

And once again, Bobby nodded.

“I don’t think so…” Mino said in his low tone.

Mino sigh again, harder than before. He drifted his eyes toward Yoon who looked at him and Bobby alternately. No one dare to talk that time. For a while, the quietness was surrounding them, make the working room completely soundless.

“If you’re okay, why you make me feel uneasy? Did you hiding something from me, Ji? From us?” Mino continued after a few moments of silence.

“See Jiwon? It was not just me. Mino’s too. Come on, tell us the truth. What’s wrong?” Yoon snapped, make Bobby form a heavy sigh.

“Nothing… really nothing, guys. I just worried, that’s it. Just, take care of yourself in whatever you do after this. I can’t bear to losing you or you or any of us, again,” said Bobby while looking at Yoon and Mino, before stepped up.

Yoon also got up from his seat, and rushed to Bobby who walked to the door before tag along with his best friend. Mino too. He cross his left arm with Bobby’s right arm and Yoon hug Bobby from behind. They start to walk side by side together.

“Don’t worry, Ji. We will protect each other. I will protect you, and I know, you can do as same as me. So, don’t worry, okay?”

Mino said while they walked together to the main living room. Yoon who hear in silent just form a small smile. Bobby nodded at Mino statement; try to believe in whatever Mino said just now. Deep inside his heart, he still remember the pain, he still remember the suffering, and he still remember the lesson. He knows he cannot survive if he faced the same scars again, and he will make sure to not losing the precious one in his life, again.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it kinda short, but i lost my idea T.T


End file.
